


Obedient

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mistakes Are Made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sideswipe decided it was time to check this Perceptor mech out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://ksiezniczka11.livejournal.com/profile)[ksiezniczka11](http://ksiezniczka11.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

Sideswipe had to admit that he was more than a little curious about most of the new arrivals—especially the scientist that the rumor mill said was Ratchet and Wheeljack’s bondmate. He didn’t really know much about Perceptor—the scientist had been transferred from Optimus Prime’s unit to Ultra Magnus’ at about the same time he and Sunny had been transferred from Magnus’ to Prime’s—but he did recognize him from a trading deal or two in the past. He remembered rather fondly that Perceptor had always had some interesting stuff to trade.

The scientist also more than lived up to his name.

“I would appreciate it if you would not touch my equipment,” Perceptor said, without even looking up, as Sides reached out to pick up an interesting looking specimen tray.

“Uh, sorry,” the red Twin said, pulling his hand back. “I was just curious.”

Perceptor turned away from the screen he had been studying. “All you need to do is ask. I am always happy to explain any of my projects to an interested party.”

“So, uh, what is it?” It seemed like a good idea to take the scientist at his word and ask him directly, rather than snooping around later and getting into trouble.

Sideswipe had a moment to regret that though as Perceptor grinned like a sparkling with a new toy and launched into his reply.  



End file.
